You never knew me
by Eli0t
Summary: “You can’t say that! You can’t wake up one day and decide that you don’t want to be who you are!” . “Well watch me” . “You’re such an arse sometimes Potter!” . “Now that’s a great way of talking someone out of jumping” . HPDM Oneshot, Complete! RR :D


**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter .

* * *

"I can't do this anymore, I don't want to pretend. Can't you understand that? No, why would you! I can't and I won't do this anymore!" 

"Relax.. Right. Calm down.. I think if we just.."

"Shut up! Do not try to fucking trick me with your words, I'm not stupid Malfoy"

"I didn't say that Potter, but wouldn't it be easier if you.."

"NO!"

"Okay, okay – Merlin, I was just trying to help"

"Well, don't – I can take care of myself"

"Right. This should be interesting"

"Go _away _Malfoy. I do not need you here. I don't need anybody – but sadly they think they need me. But that's the fucking problem! I'm not a hero Malfoy. How the hell am I supposed to save the whole bloody wizard world? I'm just a boy!"

"You're the _golden _boy"

"Not by choice! I do not recall being asked if I want to be the savoir! – Do you want to be the golden boy! Be my fucking guest! You can have it. You'd be a hundred times better at it than me. And you know what Malfoy you would love it. The attention.."

"Don't go assuming that you know anything about me _Potter_"

"Oh spare me, like you wouldn't"

"That isn't the point – _you _are the hero. Not me. You are the one with the bloody scar on your forehead"

"That's IS the point. I can't do it anymore – I'm tired of being their sodding hero. It's deceitful. So here I am. Wouldn't ever have thought you would see me like that, huh Malfoy? Must be like living a fantasy. Do you get anything out of this? Huh?"

"Potter what are you drinking? Give me that!"

"Stay away from me Malfoy or I'll…"

"Okay, Okay. I'll just sit down right here, okay? I'm far away from you. Let's just talk"

"Talk? You're hilarious, really. When have we _ever _had a civilised conversation in the past 6 years? You're out of your mind"

"And even so it's not me standing on the top of the astronomy tower and treating to jump out"

"I didn't ask for you to be here Malfoy"

"But here I am, and I'm not leaving"

"Why do you even care?"

"Who ever said I did?"

"Because you're still here"

"Potter, don't be a git – I can't let you jump of the roof!"

"If I hadn't been me – I would have let me do it!"

"You are not making sense Potter. How much have you been drinking of that stuff? Is that fire whiskey? Where did you get that !"

"Oh don't look so shocked Malfoy, what? Did I just ruin your image of the perfect gryffindor? Did my halo just break? Well guess what I'm not who you think I am. I've never been who you think I am. But have I been good at pretending haven't I? Making everybody believe that I'm something special, but I'm not. I'm nothing Malfoy – I'm **nothing**. You could take every fool on the street, and they'd be better at being me than I am. You can take my destiny Malfoy, I don't want it"

"You can't say that! You can't wake up one day and decidethat you don't want to be who you are!"

"Well watch me"

"You're such an arse sometimes Potter!"

"Now that's a great way of talking someone out of jumping"

"Will you stop with the self pity shit for just one bloody moment! You are who you are Potter. You can try to denythat until the day you die, but you can not run fromit. Do you understand me?  
And I am perfectly aware of the pressure that everybody puts on you, and that you are afraid of letting everybody down.. And.."

"Oh do you? What the hell do you know about being afraid of letting anybody down? The only thing people expects of you is to insult me and become an death eater, and from my point of view – you're doing excellent "

"Shut up! You do **not **know me Potter! I am not my father! Do you think that you are the only one pretending to be someone you're not? That is so typical you Potter, thinking that you are the only one in the hole damn world who has a problem, well guess what – you're not. I'm sick and tired of listening of you crying over yourself. Get yourself together Potter. Committing suicide is a fucking cowardly thing to do. The easiest way out – how 'bout standing up to your responsibility instead of running away from it?"

" I never asked for."

"Well, I never asked to be a death eater's son – but sadly I am. You don't see me standing semi drunk on the top of a roof treating to trow myself over the edge, 'cause I Potter, I'll face what ever is comming to me"

"…"

"What Potter, cat's got your tongue?"

"I don't get it Malfoy. I really don't. Why are you trying to talk me out of this? Why on earth would you care if I died in the war or if I did it myself? As far as I remember Slytherins aren't really in for the moral stuff"

"Because…"

"Because what Malfoy?"

"I said, because I'm going to be one of them you'll save"

"I don't understand.."

"No you wouldn't would you? I'm on your bloody side"

"Oh"

(ii)

"I know I haven't always been exactly nice to you…"

"_There's_ an underestimation"

"If you would let me finish.. I know I haven't been nice to you.. at all.. the past six years. But I don't hate you, at all"

"You could have fooled me"

"I know. I know. I'm just.. so.. crappy at showing how I feel. So I tend to act like somebody else.."

"Feel?"

"Never mind Potter"

(ii)

"It's getting cold.. How long have we been out here"

"Three hours"

"Potter, please.. Come in. You've probably caught pneumonia"

"Shit Malfoy – who are you, my mother?"

"I did not get you away from that edge just to see you die from decease"

"That could be funny in a tragic kind of way"

"You're a nutcase Potter… Hand me some of that whiskey, will ya?"

(ii)

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah"

"Oh.. so.. I guess I should be going too then"

"Hey Malfoy.. Thanks.. for.. you know"

"It's okay"

"Malfoy.. wait.. What did you mean about you being crappy to show how you really feel"

"Like I said, never mind. It was nothing"

"You didn't look like it was nothing"

"I just wanted to... argh... I... Potter…"

"Malfoy what are you do_imhmhh_..."

(ii)

"You kissed me"

"I would seem that way, yes"

"I don't know you anymore"

"You never have Potter"

"I guess you're right"

**Fin. **

* * *

Please R/R ;D 

And as always, be gentle, English still isn't my first language.

Flames will be ignored!_ 'growls'_


End file.
